I Am, We Are
by Alyssa2
Summary: [OLD. despite this, not so bad] A series of monologues from the 02 children.


I Am, We Are  
-  
A/N: This one escaped spring cleaning because no matter how old it gets, I think I'm always going to like it. I'm going to be 85 years old and looking at my old files and I'll think, "Hey, 'I Am, We Are' wasn't too bad for that age." I'm a sucker for rampant symbolism.  
  
(Old A/N: Don't. Even. Ask. It started out as a weird Daisuke monolouge, and it mutated.  
  
As always, I don't own Digimon, don't own the characters, yadda yadda yadda, don't sue me, blah blah blah.)  
-  
  
I am fire.   
Fire burns and consumes and leaves behind it ash and broken earth - fire brings heat and light and power to those who can control it. Fire clears away the old to make way for the new. You cannot create without first destroying, and the fire is that destruction.  
I am fire.   
  
I am the storm.  
Thunder rolls, lightning strikes those foolish enough to expose themselves to it, leaving fires and pain and even death where it leaves the heavens. But the rain comes to silence the fires and bring life to the earth. The world after the storm is a world reborn.  
I am the storm.  
  
I am fire, I am lightning, I am ash and I am rain, I am destruction and I am creation, I am courage and camaraderie, I am orange and blue, dawn and dusk.  
  
I am Motomiya Daisuke.  
  
---  
  
I am wind.  
The wind whispers softly, the wind teases and plays and giggles a reedy laugh as it whisks through our hair and shakes the leaves on trees. Wind sails ships, wind turns windmills, wind carries birds and bats, wind scatters seeds and pollen, wind is the life-giving element to all it touches.  
I am wind.  
  
I am the plants.  
Plants are honest and pure. Plants are firmly rooted and never waver from their spots, turning their leaves up to bask in the sun, before they burst forth with a brilliant array of color. Plants heal and plants poison, plants are life and death and perfect innocence.  
I am the plants.  
  
I am wind, I am plants, I am tornados and I am nightshade, I am life and I am death, I am affection and honesty, I am red and green, joy and sorrow.  
  
I am Inoue Miyako.  
  
---  
  
I am earth.  
Earth is solid, earth is strong. Earth is a mother, and a kind one, offering support and life for all her children and asking only a little respect in return. Earth can be an angry mother, punishing her children with terrifying quakes. Earth can be kind and cruel, earth can be life and death.  
I am earth.  
  
I am the sea.  
The sea is deep and knowing, the sea is mysterious and the sea is miraculous. The sea is always speaking but never telling its secrets. The sea is a father, the sea has his children and they are among the most wondrous alive. The sea is a rushing, sighing heartbeat and the sea is strong.  
I am the sea.  
  
I am earth, I am sea, I am earthquakes and I am tsunamis, I am power and I am wisdom, I am knowledge and I am sincerity, I am violet and grey, mother and father.  
  
I am Hida Iori.  
  
---  
  
I am the stars.  
The stars are bright and happy, always there and always smiling, shining most brightly on the darkest night. They hold back the darkness, unafraid to fight the battle they know cannot be won, because it cannot be lost. They bring joy and hope to those who behold them, and even a falling one grants wishes.  
I am the stars.  
  
I am the stars, I am far and I am near, I am purity and I am inspiration, I am hope, I am gold, I am a shooting star.  
  
I am Takaishi Takeru.  
  
---  
  
I am light.  
Light is always with us, guiding our paths even when the sun does not shine. Not clouds nor nightfall can ever stifle the radiance that provides for us. Even an eclipse cannot conquer the deathless corona of light that surrounds our star. Light guides us, warms us, smiles down upon us all.  
I am light.  
  
I am light, I am the sun in the desert and the moon at night, I am sunbeams and I am eclipses, I am carnation, I am light.  
  
I am Yagami Hikari.  
  
---  
  
I am a rose.  
The rose is silent and the rose is shy, the rose has thorns to protect itself, the rose hides its heart under layers of petals. The rose blooms only in the light, only when it feels safe and loved and alive, and only shows its blossom to those it trusts. The rose is gentle and terrible at once.  
I am a rose.  
  
I am a rose, I am thorns and I am silk, I am shyness and I am beauty, I am kindness and I am cruelty, I am coral and indigo, I am life.  
  
I am Ichijouji Ken.  
  
---  
  
We are destruction, we are creation. We are the fires of purgatory, the blowing gales, the angry earth, the falling meteors, the fear of darkness, the sharp thorns. We are the rebirth of storms, the innocence of nature, the mystery of the sea, the comfort of constellations, the safety of sunlight, the softness of petals. We are life and death, light and darkness, day and night, yin and yang.  
  
We are the Chosen Children. 


End file.
